


The Wind Have Changed

by Nestra



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Male Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-15
Updated: 2007-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Isaac, they had a basketball team named 'The Jazz.' Which moved to Utah."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind Have Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Put the sports back in Sports Night" challenge. My prompt was "The Saints return to New Orleans after Hurricane Katrina and a year in exile." Title swiped from Randy Newman. Beta by shrift and grit kitty.

Isaac kicked off a forty-five minute round of story pitches with the announcement, "We have two hours of coverage to fill before the Super Bowl, and I'm not going to spend the whole time talking about the teams that we're going to see on the screen for another four hours after that."

After they'd rejected Super Bowl commercials (Elliott's suggestion) and agreed on Peyton Manning and the Puppy Bowl (Dan's suggestion), Jeremy said, "Why don't you do an editorial, Isaac? This is an historic event, with two African-American coaches in the Super Bowl--"

"And you think because I'm black, I'm the only person who can talk about that?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Jeremy looked horrified, and Isaac let him squirm for a minute before letting him off the hook.

"Everyone knows it's historic, because every sports journalist out there has been talking about it for weeks. It's a subject that will get plenty of coverage without me talking about it."

"I like Peyton Manning," Natalie announced, with the sort of conversational whiplash that was her specialty.

"Do you?" Dan asked.

"I do. I think he's talented. And pretty darn tasty. Dana agrees with me." Dana looked up from her clipboard and dismissed the room with a roll of her eyes.

"You don't think he's kind of goofy-looking?" Casey said, tossing a Nerf football across the table to Jeremy.

"I like them goofy-looking," Natalie said.

Kim grabbed the football from Jeremy and twirled it in her hands. "His brother isn't bad either."

"They came out pretty good, considering that their father looks a surprised rabbit," Dan said.

"He's a nice guy," Isaac said. "You leave him alone. And I don't see how this is getting us any closer to an editorial topic."

"I've never actually met him, Isaac. I'm just going by what I've seen on TV."

"I hear it adds ten pounds and ten years," Natalie said helpfully, then giggled when Dan poked her in the side.

"He's a New Orleans legend," Isaac said.

"It's hard to meet a New Orleans legend if you don't go to New Orleans, and we've never been down there."

"You've never been to New Orleans? Either of you?"

Dan and Casey twitched in unison like those stupid bobble-headed dolls Isaac hated and exchanged a look that said they knew they were in trouble. "Isaac, they had a basketball team named 'The Jazz.' Which moved to Utah."

"The Sugar Bowl? The Bayou Classic? Nine different Super Bowls?" Casey opened his mouth to protest, but Isaac waved him away. "Never mind that. You're going down there next January to cover the Sugar Bowl, and if you tell me that this assignment is beneath you, I will lock you in your office and give Dana the key."

Casey spread his hands soothingly, and Kim took the opportunity to slap the football into his hand. "I'm just not sure that -- ouch -- right now is the best time to visit."

Isaac closed his eyes briefly, amazed that these people could still make him feel as old as he actually was. "What other time is there, Casey?"

***

"It could have been one of the great Cinderella stories, New Orleans' own Hail Mary pass or Miracle on Ice. Imagine it: a team with only one playoff win in their franchise history. A team that went three and thirteen last year. A team returning to a stadium that was a symbol for the suffering and devastation caused by a hurricane named Katrina. Imagine that this team goes all the way to the Super Bowl.

"That could have been the New Orleans Saints' story this year, until they lost the NFC Championship game to the Chicago Bears. But even without the fairytale ending, it's still a story worth telling. On September 25th of last year, the Saints returned to the Superdome and won their opening night game. They went on to win ten more games, and in the process, gave hope to a weary city."

Isaac paused for a moment. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Casey looking down at the desk in front of him.

"At its best, football is a sport about cooperation, a team working together. A completed pass, a handoff for a touchdown, a defensive line that holds steady at first and goal. Today, on this day when we celebrate the two best teams in the NFL, let's not forget that there are other things to celebrate.

"The people of New Orleans are holding together, but they need hope, and they need you to remember them. They're fighting hard to hold onto a place that they love, and a football team that they love, whether they're winning or losing. To me, that's a cause for celebration."

"That was Isaac Jaffee," Casey said quietly. "We'll be right back."

"We're out," Dave said in his ear, and Isaac pulled his microphone off.

"Excellent, sir." Dan clapped him on the back. "You and me, Casey. Sugar Bowl, January 2008."

"Oh, yeah," Casey said. "We're going there."

Isaac nodded at the two of them, grinning at him like two pleased puppies. "Yes, you are."


End file.
